List of 2017 Gmod Videos
List of 2017 Gmod videos. 'Below is a '''compiled list of some (but with help maybe all of them) of the ''Garry's Mod videos released in 2017 by VenturianTale, in order of release date from oldest to newest. KILLER TELETUBBY!!?!?!?! KILLER TELETUBBY!!?!?!?! 'was uploaded on ''November 29, 2017. ''Featuring Venturian, Flying Pings, Homelessgoomba, And ImmortalKyodai as various characters in an Horror and Teletubby themed Roleplay. Appearances * Fred Spooker * Chris 'Colon' Ghostie * Spencer * Conye West * Chakalata Soup * Mabeline * Johnny Ghost * Yellow Monster Tubbies SMUG WENDY! - Gmod Funny Wendy's Roleplay (Garry's Mod) '''SMUG WENDY! - Gmod Funny Wendy's Roleplay (Garry's Mod) '''is a video in which Venturian, ImmortalKyodai, BethanyFrye, and HomelessGoomba play ''Garry's Mod with the Wendy mod. It was uploaded on May 21, 2017. Appearances * Anakin Skywalker (Mentioned only) * Barry Bee Benson * Charles * Donald Trump * Fred Spooker * Johnny Ghost * Johnny Toast * Wendy (First appearance) ANIMATRONICS IN THE BASEMENT!! - Gmod 7-11 Roleplay Map (Garry's Mod) '''ANIMATRONICS IN THE BASEMENT!! - Gmod 7-11 Roleplay Map (Garry's Mod) '''was uploaded on August 19, 2017. Featuring Venturian, Immortalkyodai, Homelessgoomba, and Bethany Frye as various characters in a FNAF and 7-11 themed role play Appearances * Papa Acachalla * Sally Acachalla * Lord Count Duku Christopher Lee * Ghost Toilet * Customers * Spencer (mention only) * Plush Toy Fred Bear * Nightmare * Nightmare Freddy * Nightmare Chica * Nightmare Bonnie * Nightmare Foxy * Nightmare Fred Bear * Toy Chica * Toy Bonnie * Toy Freddy * Plush Trap * Purple Guy * Balloon boy * Mario * Night Guard * Pikachu * Aligator Toy * Billy Acachalla * Vladimir Putin * Lettuce Squirrels * Gertrude (seen only) ANIMATRONIC BATTLE!! - Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Sniper Mod (Garry's Mod) '''ANIMATRONIC BATTLE!! - Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Sniper Mod (Garry's Mod) '''was uploaded on August 29, 2017. Featuring Venturian and Homelessgoomba as various characters in a FNAF themed Deathmatch. Appearances * Toy Bonnie * Toy Chica Gmod POLICE RP Mod 1 '''Gmod POLICE RP Mod 1 '''is the First episode of the Police RP series and was ''uploaded on September 30, 2017''. Featuring Venturian, Bethany Frye, Homelessgoomba, and ImmortalKyodai as they RolePlayed as various characters in a Police RP. Appearances * Officer Harold (first appearance) * Unidentified Officer 2 (Issac) * Unidentified Man/Woman/Person Criminal 1 * Unidentified Medic Woman 1 (possibly the Taco Bell person asking for help) * Dispatch 1 (Cierra) (only heard) * Dispatch 2 (Bethany) (only heard) * Unidentified Medic Woman 2 * Unidentified Civilian 1 * Jim (mentioned only) *Dispatch 3 (british woman voice) (only heard) *Unidentified Hostage 1 (corpse only) (similar to Higgilydiggilyhoogan) *Unidentified Hostage 2 (corpse only) (Blue Terrorist) *Unidentified Hostage 3 (corpse only) (similar to Chuck Norris) *Unidentified Hostage 4 (corpse only) (sue but white) *Unidentified Criminal 2 (might be cuddlefuzz) *Unidentified Hostage 5 *Unidentified Hostage 6 *Unidentified Criminal 2 (only heard) *Unidentified Criminal 3 Gmod POLICE RP Mod 2 '''Gmod POLICE RP Mod 2 '''is the Second episode of the Police RP series and was ''uploaded on October 3, 2017''. Featuring Venturian, Bethany Frye, Homelessgoomba, and ImmortalKyodai as they RolePlayed as various characters in a Police themed RP. Appearances * (to be Finished) Gmod POLICE RP Mod Star Wars 'Gmod POLICE RP Mod Star Wars '''is an Unofficial Third ''(or 2.5th) episode of the Police RP series and was ''uploaded on October 6, 2017''. Featuring Venturian, Bethany Frye, and Homelessgoomba as they RolePlayed a wide variety of characters in a Police and Star Wars themed RP. Appearances * Cookie Monster Cosplayer * Officer Maloney * Imperial B1 Battle Droids * Ye ol' Chaddy's Next door neighbor * Officer Chaddlebottom * Anakin Skywalker (first appearance) * an Unamed Officer * Officer Mann aka Officer Bronson Charley Mann (first appearance) * Officer Clip Clamp (first appearance) * Plo Koon * Count Dooku * Officer Peedidle (first appearance) * Dispatch * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Random Female Detective Gmod SCARY PENNYWISE IT Mod! Pennywise The Clown (Garry's Mod IT 2017) '''Gmod SCARY PENNYWISE IT Mod! Pennywise The Clown (Garry's Mod IT 2017) ''was uploaded on October 15, 2017. Featuring Venturian and HomelessGoomba RolePlaying as various characters including Pennywise the Clown, based on his iteration from the 2017 film "''It," in a Horror and Haunting Themed RP. Appearances * Johnny Ghost * Jimmy Casket * J. C. Pennywise (First appearance) * Johnny Toast (Mentioned only) Gmod POLICE RP Mod 3 Gmod POLICE RP Mod 3 '''is the Third episode of the Police RP series and was ''uploaded on October 18, 2017''. Featuring Venturian, ImmortalKyodai, BethanyFrye, and HomelessGoomba playing as various characters in a Police themed RP. Appearances * Billy (First appearance) * Billy's mother (First appearance) * Officer Maloney * J. C. Pennywise * Unidentified supermarket manager (First appearance) CONVENIENCE STORE MURDER! Gmod Crime Scene Investigation (Garry's Mod Carl Wheezer Mod) '''CONVENIENCE STORE MURDER! Gmod Crime Scene Investigation (Garry's Mod Carl Wheezer Mod) '''was ''uploaded on October 22, 2017''. Featuring Venturian, ImmortalKyodai, BethanyFrye, and HomelessGoomba playing as various characters in a Detective Themed RP. Appearances * Johnny Ghost (Corpse only) * Josh * Officer Maloney * Officer Starbucks (First appearance) * Carl Wheezer (First appearance) ANIMATRONIC CRIMINALS! Gmod POLICE RP Mod 4 (Five Nights At Freddy's) '''ANIMATRONIC CRIMINALS! Gmod POLICE RP Mod 4 (Five Nights at Freddy's) '''is the fourth episode of the Police RP series and was ''uploaded on October 24, 2017'', Featuring Venturian, ImmortalKyodai, BethanyFrye, and HomelessGoomba. Appearances * Bonnie * Chica * Freddy * Fredd (first appearance) * Foxy * Golden Freddy * Golden Fredd (assumed name) (first appearance) * Officer Maloney * Officer Starbucks Gmod FUNNY YETI! Garry's Mod Role Play '''Gmod FUNNY YETI! Garry's Mod Role Play '''was ''uploaded on October 25, 2017''. Featuring Venturian, ImmortalKyodai, BethanyFrye, and HomelessGoomba. Appearances * Billy Acachalla * Gertrude Acachalla * Elmo (Voice only) * Officer Maloney * Toilet Toucher * Unidentified zookeeper (First appearance) * Yeti (First appearance) HUNTING PENNYWISE THE CLOWN FROM IT! (Gmod Pennywise IT Mod) '''HUNTING PENNYWISE THE CLOWN FROM IT! (Gmod Pennywise IT Mod) '''was ''uploaded on November 10, 2017''. Featuring Venturian, ImmortalKyodai, BethanyFrye, and HomelessGoomba as they RolePlayed a hunt for Pennywises. Appearances * Pennywise Mother (First appearance) * Thomas Willard Willockson (First appearance) * William Willard Willockson (First appearance) SPONGEBOB DERPY PANTS! Try Not to Laugh Challenge '''SPONGEBOB DERPY PANTS! Try Not to Laugh Challenge uploaded on November 14, 2017. Featuring Venturian, Bethany Frye, Homelessgoomba, and Immortalkyodai playing as characters they associate with spongebob in Spongebob Family Restrant themed RolePlay. Appearances * Grandma Smigglebug * Jacob The Bun Squisher * Scooter * Old Man Jenkins (SpongeBob) * Fat Customers * Uncle Frank (mentioned) FUN SCI-FI DEATHMATCH! - Darken217's SciFi Weapons (Gmod) FUN SCI-FI DEATHMATCH! - Darken217's SciFi Weapons (Gmod) '''was uploaded on Nov 15, 2017. Featuring Venturian, ImmortalKyodai, BethanyFrye, and HomelessGoomba playing as various characters in a SCI-FI fight to the death. Appearances * J. C. Pennywise * Penny * Mario * Josh * Tictac Pattywhack (first appearance) DINOSAUR HUNT! Gmod Jurassic Park Dinosaurs '''DINOSAUR HUNT! Gmod Jurassic Park Dinosaurs '''was uploaded on November 16, 2017. Featuring Venturian, Bathany Frye, Homelessgoomba, and Immortalkyodai playing as various characters In an Amazonian and Dinosaur themed role play. Appearances * Papa Acachalla * Sally Acachalla * Fred Spooker * Freddie (mention only) * Lettuce squirrels * Raptors * Unidentified Macaroni Farmer * T-Rex's * Billy Acachalla (mantion only) * Telekinetic Butt Johnny Ghost's Retirement (Feat. Police Officers!) '''Johnny Ghost's Retirement (Feat. Police Officers!) was uploaded on November 17, 2017. Featuring Venturian, Bethany Frye, Immortalkyodai, and Homelessgoomba Role playing as various characters durring Johnny Ghosts retirement. Appearances * Johnny Ghost * Fred Spooker * Jenkins * Johnny Toast * Female Police Officer * Raptor * Raptor's Father * Unidentified Woman * Female Police Officer (2) * Civilians * Josh (jacob) * Bandits * Military School Girl P.I.E JOB INTERVIEWS! - Hiring Ghost Hunters A Day in the Life of Young Pennywise (IT 2017) A Day in the Life of Young Pennywise (IT 2017) was uploaded on November 19, 2017. Featuring Venturian, ImmortalKyodai, BethanyFrye, and HomelessGoomba playing as various characters in an attempt to do a scripted role play based around J. C. Pennywise's past Appearances * Baby J. C. Pennywise * Pennywises Mom (lo ki) * Pennywises Baby Doll * Baby Brother Dolls * Unidentified man (suspected father of the creepy girl) * Creepy Girls Mom * Creepy Girl * Creepy Girls Bigger Brother (mention only) * Leroy * Dead Man (maybe a brother) * Mini Mario PENNYWISE GOES TO JAIL!! - Gmod POLICE RP Mod 5 PENNYWISE GOES TO JAIL!! - Gmod POLICE RP Mod 5 is the fifth episode of the Police RP series and was uploaded on'' ''Nov 5, 2017, Featuring Venturian, ImmortalKyodai, and BethanyFrye, playing as various characters in a Police themed RP with HomelessGoomba playing Pennywise. Appearances * TBA Category:Videos Category:Lists of videos